


A Look Alone

by zhangdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangdae/pseuds/zhangdae
Summary: “You fucked up the moment you looked at me like that.”





	A Look Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is honestly really shitty, it’s just a realty quick one shot I did on a whim and in like 25-30 minutes so forgive me. I will be having a much better story out soon!

The alarm on your phone blared as the time had hit 10:30 pm and you were finishing getting ready. 

Your friend had invited you to a “formal” party on part of her job, as she knew you would be the perfect plus one to take. As you finished applying your last layer of lipstick you looked at yourself in the mirror. You were never one to be over confident or cocky, but even you knew you looked ravishing. Your dress was just above your knee, skin tight, but just right so it wasn’t suffocating you. 

The nice burgundy color complimented your skin tone and your coral like make up made you stand out all the more. You were never into heels but you made the single exception for today’s event, wearing nude colored wedges that added about 4 inches to your normal height.

You heard a car honking from outside, telling you your friend had arrived. As you got into the car she looked you up and down and said “Damn, you look hot. If I went that way I would so do you.” You laughed as you said “Likewise.” She turned up the radio as your favorite group came on, “Wait, I love this song, leave it.” You began singing along to the tune as your friend joined in. 

The hot summer night air hit you, as you looked around and observed all the tall buildings and city lights. The city never failed to captivate you at night, especially nights like these where everything seemed to stand still. 

After about 25 minutes, you were both outside the 19 story building. After a couple elevator trips later you both walked in, music blaring, people dancing, the smell of alcohol filling the air, totally different then the formal event you had in your mind. “Go out and mingle, you look beautiful, don’t be shy and don’t slouch!” your friend said as you lost in her in the crowd. You finally let the setting set in as you began to let loose and go with the flow. 

You started dancing as the music intensified. Various people offered you drinks, you declined, mostly because you weren’t a drinker and also because you didn’t know what these people were like. 

After about an hour, you finally walked over to the bar to take a break. As you look to the other side you see a very tall figure with slicked back red hair and cream like colored skin. Shit, no need to sugar coat, bottom line is he was hot. And apparently you caught his attention has he made his way over to you. “I’m Chanyeol, may I ask what your name is?” “Y/N,” you told him. “Name as beautiful as its owner,” he said as you blushed. He was sly, you thought, but two could play this game. 

You smirked at him as you put your hand through your hair. “Thank you, Chanyeol, was it? You’re not so bad yourself.” Even though the music was blaring all you could hear was his voice in your ear when he said “Wanna get out of here?” You nodded as you looked him up and down with a smile stretching along your features. Little did you know, that look would be what made this night worth while. 

As you arrived at a hotel, you knew where this was going and you didn’t mind. Might as well have alittle fun with it anyway. 

 

“I don’t know if I told you this, but that dress looks beautiful on you. You would look even better with it off though.” You chuckled to yourself as you decided to play hard to get. “And what if I don’t want to take it off. Who’s going to take it off me? You?” you said as you walked toward him. He smirked as he grabbed you by the waist and turned you around, your back now against the wall of the room. “If that’s what it’ll take to see you naked, yeah.” “I’m sorry Mr. Chanyeol but this won’t come off so easy.” 

He was starting to get impatient, frustrated even, as he looked at you in the eyes. “You’re really gonna get it tonight baby girl.” His large hands made their way up your back as they unzippered your dress and tore it off. He admired your figure, his hands outlining the shape of your body. “This is gonna be fun.” You smirked as you pushed him on the bed. “I don’t think so princess, i’m gonna be the one fucking you tonight.” he turned you over, taking his tie off as he towered over you. 

Without you even noticing his shirt was already off and he was already kissing up your thighs, small moans of pleasure already escaping your lips. “You’re moaning this early? I didn’t realize it’d be that easy.” “Those weren’t moans,” you said confidently. “I really want to hear what those sound like.” “Then make me.” Chanyeol loved your confidence and hard to get attitude, it made him want you all the more. 

Those kisses turned into hickeys as he sucked on the skin on your thighs and worked his way up until you felt his hot tongue on the top of your thin laced underwear. “Why do still have these on?” but as soon as he was done asking they were already off. His tongue worked wonders and did tricks you never thought possible, you were wet, you both knew it and it only sparked up his ego. 

“You like that don’t you?” you wouldn’t let him win, you wouldn’t let out a noise, not yet. His movements grew faster as he now inserted two fingers, making you squirm under his touch. 

He licked his way up your body until he reached your nipple and bit on it, sucking it and fiddling with the other in between his other two fingers.

You were on the brink of letting go, it felt so good and you knew it. His pants were on the floor and his dick was bulging. He was hard and you smirked, pulling him down by the shoulders and kissing and sucking down his neck. “Mmm, yeah, just like that” he muttered.

You kissed past his chest and down his biceps, you kissed up to his tip, making him quiver. You put his dick into your mouth, sucking slowly at first then speeding up as he began releasing low moans that just the sound of them would make you cum. 

You took it out and licked the tip has you pumped up and down with your hand. “Fuck Y/N, i’m close”. “I don’t think so,” you answered as you stopped all together, he looked at you as hunger dominated his eyes “I’m really gonna destroy you tonight” he grabbed your ass and made you sit on him, his large manhood entering you. “Ride me. Now.” And for some reason his voice put you under his control. 

You went slow, quickening the pace when you saw him getting desperate. “Fuck this,” his frustration got to him as he turned you over and put you up against the bed head, slightly choking you as he went in and out, his other hand rubbing your clit as he watched you squirm and heard you moaning. 

“You fucked up the moment you looked at me like that at the bar, Y/N, im gonna make sure you get it tonight.” 

He thrusted harder, his right hand still holding onto your throat as his left moved up to your breast, squeezing them and rubbing his thumb over your nipple. You never knew any of this felt so good, and you couldn’t help but tremble under his touch. 

He put you into the doggy style has he pulled your hair back, slapping your ass anytime you talked back. “You’re pretty naughty, aren’t you?” All his dirty talks just sent you flying and your brain and body were on over drive. You were moaning like crazy and he wasn’t letting you go. You finally released as your cum got on his fingers and he licked it off.

Fuck he was sexy, and you wanted even more of him. “It’s your turn now” you said as you made him lay down, head against the top of the bed. You sucked him again, deep throating him this time until all of him was inside of you.

You sucked and licked and he loved it. he played with your hair as he whispered, “You look so beautiful when you do that. Keep going princess, fuck” and just then he let go inside your mouth, and you swallowed every drop, licking your lips. “Come here,” he said, as he kissed you, his hands gripping your ass as his penis rubbed again your clit, you didn’t want to stop, and he didn’t either. 

The night continued as the air filled with loud moans and pants. “I never knew it felt this good,” you said finally, your hand on his chest as he looked down at you. 

“Who would’ve thought a look alone would’ve gotten us here.” he said as he looked up and smiled.


End file.
